


Two Gentlemen… (Behind the door: day 8)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Mycroft wants to go to the opera. So does Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gentlemen… (Behind the door: day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> If the image doesn't show up on your device, you can see it [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104662325073/behind-the-door-day-8-the-arena-verona-story)

 

"Pa-pa! Pa-pa-pa-pa pa pa…"

Lestrade hums along with the triumphal march as he sets out a plate of mince pies and checks that the wine is only mulling, not boiling.

"Not very seasonal…"

"I've got the Christmas playlist ready to go when people start getting here. Leave me to enjoy this while I can."

Dimmock laughs and steals a mince pie.

"I saw a really pared-down version of this last year. There were about six people in the procession. Where was this one recorded? It sounds a bit more fancy."

"It's from the Arena in Verona. I'd really like to go one day. Must be amazing." He frowns. "Where did you see it? I didn't know you liked opera…"

Dimmock giggles

"Sherlock took me. It was an amateur company in Croydon."

" _Sherlock_ took you?"

"Yes. For a case. But we sometimes go to the open-air live screenings. Actually went to the Opera House, once."

"What, Covent Garden?"

"Yes. But keep it quiet. I don't want the team knowing."

"You and _Sherlock_ …"

"Nothing like that, Greg. Just the opera. He doesn't like going on his own."

"I've never actually been to a live performance. Maybe I could tag along some time…"

Dimmock hears the wistful note in his voice and smiles.

 

*********

 

"It's ridiculous. As if the Arena itself isn't ostentatious enough…"

"It's a tradition, sir. Don't get all humbuggy."

Anthea smiles. She knows her employer secretly likes the trappings of Christmas.

"All I wanted to do was check where the best view of the stage was…"

"The installation of the Stella Cometa takes priority, sir. Even over your wishes. We can come back later if you like." She smiles. "Or you can trust my judgement. Aida isn't staged quite like other operas. You need to be far enough away from the trumpeters so that you don't get deafened…"

"I'll trust you, Anthea."

"Well done, sir. How many tickets?"

"Just one. This is a personal trip, not work. I don't have anyone I could ask to accompany me."

Anthea hears the wistful note in his voice and smiles.

 

*********

 

"Anthea. My online bank statement suggests that either tickets for the Arena have doubled in price, or you have purchased _two_ …"

"Yes, sir. Two." "

Who is the other ticket for? Please do not say Sherlock."

"Not Sherlock, sir."

Mycroft's phone rings

"Holmes"

" _Um, thanks for the Christmas card, Mr Holmes._ "

"Inspector Lestrade? It is not really necessary to call and thank someone for a Christmas card…"

" _Well, yes. I know that. But most Christmas cards don't have tickets for the opera in them._ "

Mycroft scowls at Anthea, who laughs silently.

"Ah, yes. I hope you do not think me presumptuous."

" _No. It's a brilliant present. I was only saying to Dimmock the other day that I'd like to see Aida._ "

"To Inpector Dimmock? Really?"

Mycroft raises an eyebrow at Anthea, who doesn't even blush.

" _Yeah. Thanks again Mycroft. I'm glad it's just the one ticket. Most people make the assumption that there's a partner knocking around somewhere. I'm glad you didn't_."

"I actually did purchase two tickets, Gregor. I plan to use the other one myself. I hope you don't mind."

" _Not at all. It'll be better with company. Thanks."_

Mycroft disconnects the call and takes a deep breath.

"Anthea…"

"Yes, sir. I _have_ been out with Theo Dimmock a couple of times. He's been vetted. It isn't a problem." She smiles. "Inspector Lestrade wants to see Aida. _You_ want to see Aida. Neither of you has anyone else to go with. I'm sure we can come up with a field mission that will put you both in Verona at the right time."

Mycroft considers

"I have been invited to the Chief Superintendent's Christmas eve soirée at New Scotland Yard…"

"I think you should go, sir."

"You are a meddler, Anthea."

"Yes sir. Think of it as my Christmas present to both of you, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://youtu.be/opxPGBLx_0E) is what Lestrade was humming along to.


End file.
